The Myles Story
by Harlee-two.point.oh
Summary: A story about a man in his own world. a man who resembles Watchmen's Rorschach studies him. chapters are in no chronological order. every odd chapter is told in Myles and every second is told from the Rorschach-like person.


****The First chapter to my story, a work in progress.****

Chapter 1: Myles

**Narrator's POV**

He stood standing in the middle of a field, a field of nothing but sand, dirt and dead plants with a dead, dried up brown tree in the distance of his person. There stood Myles, a man who's  
>posture seemed austere, eyes lazy with red and dry dark circles underneath. Kind of hunching forward from back problems and no rest, his hands dirty, cut and bruised, just like his body.<br>"Ugh..." he growls, groggy and oblivious to the wind it, whistled and blew across the dead land. Asthmetic breathing, sounding like a person snoring and breathing at the same time through both nose and mouth. It cackled and the saliva sometimes came out when he talks.  
>"Wha-Who's there?" he asked, yet there was no one, just the wind blowing again. "I like the cold sensations I am feeling from you right now.. but I can't see you..." he says again.<br>"I must leave you here, good sir.. for I will find you again." The wing blew and stopped.

Myles started to walk, a torn black shirt filled with sweat. His dress coat was dirty and smelt of blood and fornication, he hadn't changed since the disasters. His pants be a dark blue pair of  
>jeans with stains, rips, holes and faded colors and effects on his pants. His shoes are a black pair of leather dress shoes, cut and nicked on sides and started to open to reveal his toes.<br>Dried blood and his toe nails seemed to come right now, hurting him but it didnt mind. His teeth chipped and yellow. Hair was long, black and greasy, small scars and slight wrinkles across  
>his face and cheek bones, he looked rabid, insane, mad.<p>

He came across an old house, boarded up and a door halfway open, it seemed abondoned. His feet dragged the dirt and you could hear it from almost a quater mile away.  
>He Knocks on the door once, no answer. He knocks on the door again, no answer. He knocks a third time and it soon fell over.<br>"Hello... I'm here to look for my friend? He gives a cold pressence and you can't really see him." he says to the blank darkness and chuckles. His breathing was deep and sounded  
>demented, like a hungry cannibal and an aminalistic man believing he was crazed.<br>"Might I ask, why you choose to hide from me? Why must you give me cold chilly sensations all over my body?" he said again to the blank darkness and entered the house.  
>He heard a screech, or a roar, maybe a howl, but it was the wind, and the sound of thunder from the distance. A glass bottle breaks and echoes throughout the house, in his mind it's the<br>sound of a woman screaming. "I must leave... I apologized.." he says, He walks away as the dark clouds roll in. Worried and scared he started to pace down the dead land and through the  
>dirt back to home, wherever home was.<p>

As he walked home, the sound of the bottle breaking was the only thing on his mind. It made his ears ache, his lip twitch, head down watching his feet kick the ground with each step.  
><em>'Cold wind blows<em>' is what he thought he would say, he opened but it didn't come out. He stopped to see afar, in the distance was a town. He walked up the path, it would be hours till he can  
>reach it but time was all he had, he could spend days on end waiting or doing nothing but mundane tasks or stare at the wall, the distance and wait, or think, he wasn't too sure what he<br>thought. Though thinking of what it was like seemed to pass the time. What was it like? he thought again.

Before he knew it he was in this desolate town, passing by alley ways and seeing carcasses of dead animals, men and women, if he seen them huddled together in a strange way he called  
>them hybrids, as he thought of them, but never seen them, only in pictures and their skeletal remains. He remember what his education was like and his childhood, he sometimes called<br>lousy but can't remember if his parents were with him when the land became dead and everyone disappeared. He then had a flash of memory, he was in his wine cellar, it had two rooms and one part with his wine and another a safe room.

**Myles POV**

"Myles?" I heard a voice, it called my name. I turned and looked to see my dear friend, Damian. Dressed in his uniform, I now remember he was leaving for his tour somewhere in the  
>Adriatic.<br>"Hello Damian?" I said to him, he looked at me disappointed, he looked everywhere and seen nothing but conspiracy theories and plans, he didn't like what I had on the wall, two portraits of one, Adolf Hitler and fictional character Hannibal Lector. "Those were not easy to find, the artist rendition of Lector was hard to do..." I said, Damian had cut my off.  
>"You can stop this, Myles. There will be no disaster, no bombings, no nothing, your starting to act weird, inhumane, and.. insane.." He said, I could hear the distress in his voice of worry,<br>I looked at him, gave him '_The stare_' as he called it.  
>"Insane? Is that what the world is calling me now? The Government can't deny it when its actual facts and what is definitely happening out there. - Tell me, do you think its humane and<br>normal when your walking high and mighty in those third world towns witnessing rape, incest and watching immigrants with their violent incestful pornogrophy and keeping their zoophillia  
>habits going? Do you feel normal watching that. I know you don't feel -" I was gonna start going on and keep talking to him, about what he had done to my sister. It didn't matter now, he<br>was gonna die down there, or drown. He looked at me and put his head down. Before walking out I noticed he stopped halfway and put on his hat.  
>"At least I'm not the one in a cellar, I'm living my life... Good-bye Myles" is what he said, I could feel the anger in his voice and he closed the door. I didn't say Good-Bye back, knowing it<br>would probably be my last time I seen him. 'Fuck him' I thought.  
>I went back down to look at the paper work, it was just supply lists of canned foods, water, some guns and all that jazz. Damian had a point, but I was not convinced, He will be on leave for a week in a few months, I don't know. - I opened the door and the sunlight glared, it made me sweat a little and blinded me somewhat for a little while, I seen his truck drive off in the<br>distance of the road going to the city. 'I am gonna miss him' I thought, but I didn't want my mind to think such thoughts, no matter how hard I try, It will always come to be, that is human  
>nature. I seen the world for how it really is, the bad stuff, the good stuff, the unthinkable. Damian always said I chose to be a parody of it. A sick, twisted parody that never had a clean<br>mind. - Is that what will go on my tombstone for when I die? I have no idea, People will not remember me, as Mark Antony always said, "The good of the people always dies with that person, it is often whithered and forgotten, but it is the bad deeds that linger around". - I don't know if that's what he really said, but I do know it was something simillar to that. Hannibal Lecter did bad things that died with his subjects, no good has ever been remembered, but the people know him and what he did in those fictional times. The some good Hitler did for the world, people don't know, he did kill 6000 jewish people, that's all he will be remembered for, other then being a good politician, general and public figure. - I was once called 'This generation's Jack the Rppier' but I did not ever kill people with a knife and terrorized the chapel, though the words "Catch me if you can, Mr. Lusk" as written by Jack the Ripper has made me wonder if I will do something like that,I will kill the president of the United States one day, protests and anti movement parties never do anything, though there is no stopping the bombs from falling. Maybe  
>Damian was right, I am insane or Inhumane, but I am being me, whoever that is. - I walked up to the courtyard and stopped thinking those thoughts, though I am still thinking right now,<br>A man in a room with tomorrow and today, a meeting of the minds, but it's only my mind. I should really stop and get back in to see Blaire...

********

**Narrator's POV**

Myles had looked up to see he was at a Tavern and an Inn, it looked more like a Manor. It was his, it had his name faded on the door but he did not know unless he went inside and recognized it for he found his home. - It was a two story building, with a balcony in the front. a court yard, a seperate building to he side with a sub-basement and a wine cellar, as well as a little pant nusery for his vineyard. All didn't matter now, it was all gone, just the house stood standing and cellar.

"Hello? Blaire, where are you? Are you here?" He called out, he coughed for a bit but it was clean yellow saliva and white flem from the throat.  
>"Oh yes, she was supposed to come tomorrow.." he says again, he walks in and pushes the door open and closes it.<p> 


End file.
